The present invention relates generally to hair-styling accessories, and more particularly to an implement for stringing a number of beads in succession to braided hair, as well as to a method of so stringing the beads to the braided hair.
Recently, it has become fashionable to string beads to braided hair. In this regard individuals have adopted hair styles popularized by movie actors and actresses, such as the hair style in which hair is braided in clusters, and annular beads are slipped in succession onto each braided cluster of hair. Not only is a hairstyle of this nature time consuming to create, but because of the difficulty of applying to the braided hair clusters the beads in abutment against one another to form a train of beads on each cluster, there is often required assistance from another individual to perform the bead application process. The assistance is required simply because the individuals having their hair so styled cannot see behind them to apply the beads. As the opening in each of the beads is small, and it is difficult to push the end of each cluster of braided hair through the bead openings, it is often beyond the capability of the individual whose hair is being so styled to apply the beads themselves without assistance. Even when an individual is so capable, a complex arrangement of angled mirrors or other visibility-assisting accessories is necessary, and all too often is unavailable.